


Love You, Love You

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Zach and Shaun go for dinner on Valentine's Day.





	Love You, Love You

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Love You, Love You_   
>  _**Pairing:** Shaun Andrews/Zach_   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** Zach and Shaun go for dinner on Valentine's Day._   
>  _**Notes:** The title comes from my favourite Queen song Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

It takes forever to get Zach to agree that Ann is perfectly capable of looking after Cody. After making sure she has both their cell numbers and instructions Shaun finally gets Zach out the door.

"Ann does have two children of her own and three grandkids. Cody is in safe hands."

"I know, Shaun. It’s just such a big responsibility, he always has been in a way but now it’s all down to us. I promise to try to have a good time."

Shaun knows Zach worries and he loves him for it but he wants tonight to go perfectly.

Other than leaving his phone on the table, Zach isn't worried or distracted and it's not like they never get time to themselves but it's nice to have this meal and focus on one another.

"Happy Valentine's, Zach, I know it's only our second one together but I hope there'll be many more."

"Me too, Shaun, I love you so much and you're great with Cody and supporting my work even when I track paint through the house."

"Well you're really patient when I complain about writer's block or have to work for hours when I've a deadline. I know I keep saying it but I could never have imagined being this happy. Even with the ex who shall not be named, I kind of assumed there was an expiry date."

"Like bad milk?"

Shaun grins, "yeah but I see us as a forever kind of thing."

"Me too. Gabe thinks it's weird that we're so settled but if he found someone like you, wait gross not like you. I mean if he had someone who made him feel like you make me feel, he wouldn't see settling down as something to avoid."

"Yeah. Don't think I'll have to worry about best man duties for a long time," Shaun says gesturing with his fork.

"You think you're the best man in this imaginary wedding? Best friend, best man."

"Nope, big brother and best man."

"We pinky swore on it when we were like eleven or something."

Shaun pats his pocket to check that the ring box is still there. "Which of us would get him if we ever got married?"

Zach looks pleasantly shocked like marriage hadn't figured into their whole forever conversation. 

"I'd flip you for him, no honestly Shaun I'd let you ask him since it means so much to you. After your dad he told me how much you looked out for him and you've been nurturing and caring since forever so it's not really a surprise that you're great with Cody."

They chat for a while until their waiter clears their plates and offers dessert menus. While Zach is deciding between cheesecake or sorbet Shaun places the box in front of him.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah, Zach, a little cliché to ask on Valentine's but will you marry me?"

Zach opens the box and lifts out the gold bands. "Yes, 100% yes."


End file.
